In this contract compounds will be obtained from the pharmaceutical industry, academic and Governmental laboratories. These compounds will be studied as potential pharmacotherapies for opiate abuse. Their abuse liability will be assessed as well. Test to be used include: antinociceptive assays in rodents, intrapentoneal infusion in rats, single dose abstinence suppression precipitated withdrawal in opiate-dependent non-human primates, physical dependence in naive non-human primates as well as self-administration and discrimination in primates. Compounds showing sufficient promise as pharmacotherapies will become candidates for clinical trial in human subjects. Abuse liability data developed by this contract are used to make decision as to scheduling of compounds under domestic as well as international drug control legislation.